Bakura's Lost Love
by Wolf in the Walls
Summary: I hate doing summaries but here it goes: Yu-gi and Bakura run into two girls at a street show. One can bring life to the dead and death to the immortal, and the other can control the elements. Bakura knows one of these girls, and so does Seto Kaiba...
1. Default Chapter

Note: I don't own Yu-gi-oh. So there.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Summary: The gang comes across a street show consisting of two girls. One problem though. One can give life, and take it away. The other can control Wind, Fire, Water, Earth, Lightning, and Wood. To make matters worse...they're duelists.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
It seemed like just a street show. That's what Joey, Teah, and Tristan thought at least. Yu-gi and Bakura had other ideas. There were two girls. One had long, white, Bakura style hair and snake-like silver eyes to match. The other had short brown hair and Seto Kaiba-like eyes. There was something very strange and wrong about them.   
  
"Come! See the girl who can make water in one hand and fire in the other!" The brown-haired girl said. That alone caught Yu-gi's attention.  
  
"Water of souls, hear my call." The snake-eyed girl said, holding up her right hand. Water flew out of nowhere from between her knuckles. She opened her hand and there was a pool of water in the middle.   
  
"Fire of hatred, hear my plea." She said, holding up her left hand out. Fire burst forth in a little ball. A series of oohs and aahs came from the crowd. The brown-haired girl noticed Yu-gi and whispered to her friend, who grinned.  
  
"May I have a volunteer from the audience?" She asked. Looking through the dozens of hands, she pointed to Yu-gi. None of them noticed Bakura.  
  
"You. Come here little one."   
  
Yu-gi timidly stepped forwards.   
  
"Don't be afraid child. You're a duelist, right?" Yu-gi nodded.   
  
"Good. Any other duelists out there?" Every hand shot up.   
  
"Okay! I'll show you a trick that I've only shown duelists." The girl stood up straight, and held both arms in the air.   
  
"Fire of hatred, Water of souls, Wind of despair, Earth of devastation...listen to the night." The girl said.   
  
A white glowing ball appeared in her hands. A pinnacle of earth struck out one side. A water spike appeared next to a fire one. Wind took it from her hands and it floated around all of the duelists. The ball then shot back to the girl's hands.   
  
"Tah dah!" She said.   
  
The whole crowd shouted and whooped and whistled and some even threw money. The girls ignored the money and walked away into the nearest alley. Bakura followed them into the dead end. They were gone.   
  
"This is all very weird Yu-gi." Bakura said.   
  
"Some girls can do magic tricks, so what?" Teah replied.   
  
"Still, I don't know Teah. It was very strange to me. It didn't fit right." Yu-gi said, studying the ground.   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
The girls watched them from an apartment building.   
  
"Kaylynn, wasn't Seto Kaiba expecting us?" The white-haired girl asked her friend.  
  
"You're right. Come on Anthy. Kaiba-kun must be wondering where we are." Kaylynn said. The two took running jumps from the building they were on and jumped rooftop to rooftop until they came to the entrance of a small shrine. (Think like Ms Mitsuki's). Kaylynn and Anthy walked in, looking for Kaiba.   
  
"Kaiba!" Anthy shouted, "Come on, let's split up."   
  
"Agreed."   
  
Anthy looked around the shrine itself. There was a strong scent of water lilies and lilacs. Just what Kaylynn and Kaiba liked most.   
  
"AAAAAHHHHH! AAANTHYYYY!" Anthy turned to where Kaylynn was calling her. Anthy ran as fast as she could to her friend.   
  
"What's wrong?"   
  
"I saw an owl."   
  
Anthy fell over with a gigantic sweat drop on her head. Kaylynn wouldn't touch owls, or even go near them.   
  
"Oh boy. Find Kaiba?" She asked, resuming composure.   
  
"No. And you?"   
  
"I found the lilacs and water lilies."   
  
"*glare* That's not Kaiba."   
  
"I know. I just thought I would tell you."   
  
The two continued to search, until...  
  
"Kaylynn! Anthy!" The two ran to the entrance and who should be standing there but...  
  
"Kaiba!" Kaylynn shouted joyfully, running to him.  
  
Anthy walked. She always left them alone, seeing as they were a little deeper than best friends. Her favorite spot in this place was a small pond with baby koi in it. She often lay on her back and look up to the sky, or played with her powers.   
  
"Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, Lightning, and Wood." She said to herself over and over again as she flopped over on her back. She took out her dueling cards, the Dark Magician was on top. Her Dark Magician was different than the rest. The auburn hair, the dark eyes shining with life, the staff (Ronin fans, it's Anubis. So there), and most of all...the attack power and defense power. Attack: 4500, Defense: 3000. Anthy adored her card. It had almost come to her by magic.   
  
(Flashback)   
  
Anthy walked into her apartment with her hands full of groceries. She set them in her tiny kitchen, and walked out to her coffee table. Something was glowing on it.   
  
A Duel Monsters card.   
  
Anthy picked it up and looked at what was on the front of the card. It was a Dark Magician, different than the one her friend Kaylynn had. The card was her way to victory.   
  
(End of Flashback)  
  
Anthy put the card away and stared up at the sky. It seemed like forever since she and her love stood here. Bakura. She sat up and looked at the water. Images of her dear Bakura flashed through her mind. She missed him.   
  
(Another one of Anthy's flashbacks)  
  
There was a terrible screech as Anthy saw Bakura's car was barreled into by a SUV. She ran to the wreckage as the sirens of an ambulance came closer. Bakura was pinned under a piece of metal and bleeding.   
  
"Bakura! Are you okay?" Anthy asked, trying to help any way she could. Bakura slowly opened his eyes and smiled weakly.   
  
"*Whisper* I'll be fine Anth..." Bakura's soft voice trailed off as medics lifted the metal off of him and took him away. Anthy stood watching the ambulance as it disappeared. She went back to her home and into her bedroom. She stared at the pictures on her dresser, and cried.   
  
(End of another flashback.)  
  
Anthy shook her head. She hated that memory. She never got to see her dear Bakura again, and was convinced he was dead.   
  
"ANTHY!" She turned her head to see Kaylynn and Kaiba walking towards her. She waved.   
  
"Thinking about you lost one?" Kaylynn asked. Anthy nodded.   
  
"You really miss him, don't you?" Kaiba asked, sitting down next to her.   
  
"*Sniff* yeah. He might have survived though. It's unlikely but you never know." Anthy said, near crying.   
  
"Hey, it's okay." Kaylynn said, putting one arm over her shoulder.   
  
"Yeah. Bakura..." Anthy didn't stay to listen. She sprang to her feet and ran from the shrine. Kaylynn and Kaiba didn't try to catch her.   
  
Anthy ran across the sidewalk and into the park. She ran faster until she came to the fountain where she and Bakura first kissed. She stopped and sat on the edge and looked at the water.   
  
  
Bakura and Yu-gi were coming to the heart of the park, a fountain.   
  
"What was so weird about that show, to you Bakura?" Yu-gi asked.   
  
"I knew that girl who was performing." Yu-gi gasped and began to rapidly fire questions.   
  
"Yu-gi, this girl and I were really close friends. But after I got into that car accident, I never saw that girl again. I think her name was...Anthy." Bakura sat down on the opposite side of the fountain and told Yu-gi the entire story.   
  
  
Anthy heard Bakura's voice. She shook her head a few times, thinking it was an illusion.   
  
It couldn't be, Bakura's dead. Anthy thought to herself. She looked back at the reflection in the water. A tear slid down her cheek, into the water.   
  
"He's dead and gone." She said.   
  
  
Bakura stopped.   
  
"What's wrong?" Yu-gi asked. Bakura stood up, walked around to the other side of the fountain and gasped.   
  
Anthy looked at the reflections in the water.   
  
No way. I've got to be seeing things! She thought. Her eyes met Bakura's.   
  
"Am I dreaming? Bakura, is that really you?" She asked, her voice very shaky.   
  
"Yes Anthy. It's me." Bakura said. Anthy jumped to her feet and ran to him. There was a long silence as she and Bakura hugged. (Yu-gi is just standing off to the side, wishing he had a camera.)  
  
"I thought you were dead." Anthy said, tears pouring from her eyes.   
  
"Well, I'm not."   
  
Bakura introduced Anthy and Yu-gi and the three walked back to the shrine.   
  
"KAIBA! KAYLYNN!" Anthy shouted, running into the shrine. There was a dead silence. Then...  
  
"AAAAHHHH! PSYCHO OWL!" Anthy laughed as Kaylynn was freaked out by the owls. The three found Kaiba and Kaylynn. They were just as surprised to see who was with them. After the catching up, Kaylynn got a call on her cell phone.   
  
"Hello. Oh...hi daddy. Ok. Yeah. Bye."  
  
"Your father wants you to come home?" Kaiba asked.   
  
"Yeah. I'll meet all of you here tomorrow. 'K?"   
  
"Okay. I'll bring 'the deck'." Anthy smirked. Kaylynn and Kaiba did the same. Bakura and Yu-gi exchanged confused glances.   
  
"Hey Kaiba, who is Kaylynn's father?" Yu-gi asked.   
  
"Maximilloin Pegasus."   
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Commercial break  
  
Anthy: Wow! The truth breaks to Yu-gi, Bakura, and the readers. Ouch, one point.  
  
Kaylynn: Yeah. You're keeping score?   
  
Anthy: Retort scores and Surprise scores.   
  
Kaylynn: What are the teams?  
  
Anthy: Us two, and Bakura and Yu-gi. Kaiba is neutral.   
  
Kaiba: ::nods::  
  
Kaylynn: Who is winning?  
  
Anthy: We are.  
  
All: ::dancing::  
  
Bakura: -sniff-sniff-   
  
Anthy: Awww. Bakura. I didn't mean it.   
  
Kaylynn: -hunting for Anubis-   
  
Angel, Avalon, Lita, Nuriko, and Nakato: -hold up a missing poster of Quatre-   
  
Poster: Have you seen me? If so, contact insane fangirls at lita_ishida5@hotmail.com 


	2. appartment, Pegasus, duel and RUN AWAY!!...

In the previous chapter:   
  
"Come! See the girl who can make water in one hand and fire in the other!"  
  
"Fire of hatred, Water of souls, Wind of despair, Earth of devastation...listen to the night."  
  
"Bakura! Are you okay?"  
  
"Am I dreaming? Bakura, is that really you?"   
  
"Yes Anthy. It's me."  
  
"Hey Kaiba, who is Kaylynn's father?"  
  
"Maximilloin Pegasus."  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"No way. You can't be serious Kaiba." Yu-gi protested.   
  
"I'm serious. Kaylynn Pegasus, that's her full name." Kaiba set the facts straight. Anthy yawned.  
  
"Kaiba, I'm goin' home. I'll be here tomorrow with my deck." Anthy waved them good-bye and walked to her apartment. She opened the door, ready to flop down on her couch and fall asleep. Instead, she found her apartment trashed. The couch was ripped apart and vases were shattered. The only thing not trashed was her coffee table. There was a note on it.   
  
" 'Come to the center of the park at midnight.' Hnn...Pegasus. What game are you playing now?" Anthy knew that Pegasus was after her. He wanted her dead, and Anthy knew perfectly well why.   
  
"Well, I might as well eat something and head to the park. And clean up a bit. Wind of despair, help me clean up after Pegasus!" The wind moved all of her stuff back into alignment.   
  
Around midnight, Anthy reported to the park. She heard the whirring sound of propeller blades.   
  
'Come on Pegasus. You're better than that.' Anthy thought to herself, jumping into a tree, hiding from view. The helicopter landed, and Pegasus stepped out.   
  
"Come out of hiding Kama Anthy. I came to talk."   
  
Anthy jumped, spun several times, and landed in front of Pegasus.   
  
"Talk, not duel." Anthy said. Pegasus nodded.   
  
"You called the meeting. Talk."   
  
"You have something I want."   
  
"And you're not going to get it." Anthy knew that he wanted her Dark Magician. It was a card never printed, so there was only one. And Anthy had it.   
  
Pegasus snapped his fingers and a man walked up with a briefcase full of money. Anthy refused. She refused everything, fortune, fame, large estates, and ultra rare cards.   
  
"Is that all you want? I'm leaving. I've got people to meet tomorrow and I want to be rested for a duel." Anthy said, turning to walk away.   
  
Pegasus didn't try to stop her. She walked out of sight. Anthy had plans. She had just found someone, and she was never going to let him leave. She stared out at the ceiling that night.   
  
"Bakura......" She whispered, and then fell asleep.   
  
  
Morning came. Anthy appeared at the shrine in a tight black tank top and black shorts. The borders of the outfit were lined with pure silver. Anthy wore black fingerless gloves with silver on the knuckles and there were silver rings going almost to her elbow. Her black shoes gleamed in the light of the morning. Kaiba and Kaylynn soon appeared, followed by Yu-gi and Bakura. Kaylynn wore a similar outfit to Anthy and Kaiba wore his usual (cute!) outfit. Anthy pulled her deck from her pocket as Kaiba handed them his hologram (whatevers). Anthy slipped her deck into the holder and waited until Yu-gi was ready. The millennium puzzle glowed, and in a few short seconds, Yami Yugi stood in front of her, duel ready. Anthy drew her first card and laid down the hologram.   
  
"Cannon Dragon." Kaiba said once he saw the monster. It looked like it sounded, and it growled menacingly. Anthy waited for Yami, who drew the Celtic Guardian. It unfortunately destroyed Anthy's card, dropping her Life points by 300. Anthy's eyes seemed different. They were almost sinister. Anthy drew her next card.   
  
"Dark Magician of Midnight!" She said. The dark magician was taller and stronger than both Yami's Celtic guardian and his own Dark Magician. Yugi's life points dropped by 1300. Yami drew the Black Knight. Anthy's eyes shut for a while before she drew another card. Her deck glowed as she drew...  
  
"Blue Eyes...Ultimate Dragon, Triple Lightning Attack!" The B.E.U.D is a 3 headed B.E.W.D. It shot a spiraling beam at the Black Knight, bringing Yami Yugi's Life Points down to zero. Anthy took off the holo-thingy and handed it back to Kaiba.   
  
"Good Duel Yami. I look forwards to the next one." Anthy said.   
  
The sound of propeller bladed cut through the air. Anthy and Kaylynn gasped and began running. Several of Pegasus's men jumped out of the helicopter and after them. Kaiba snuck away, leaving Yami and Bakura to follow.   
  
Anthy and Kaylynn ran quickly down the streets.   
  
"Water of souls, allow our escape!" Anthy shouted, shooting water missiles at their pursuers. They didn't waver.  
  
"Earth of devastation! Throw them off of our trail!" This bought them valuable seconds.   
  
"Is there nowhere that they don't bother us?!" Kaylynn shouted, ducking into an alley.   
  
"No. Earth of Devastation, send us to a sanctuary." As their pursuers rounded the corner, Anthy and Kaylynn disappeared into the ground.   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Where are they headed? Will they be safe? What's happened to Kaiba, Bakura, and Yami? Send in your ideas, I'm open to them! 


	3. Lost in the darkness

Kaylynn and Anthy raced through the subterranean levels of Egypt. They were determined to get as far away from Pegasus at they possibly could.  
  
"Ascend." Anthy said, and the two broke through the surface of the duelist kingdom. Before they got anywhere, several of Pegasus's men sprang out of hiding and grabbed them. Anthy put up as much of a struggle as she could, but in turn, it was Kaylynn who got away. Anthy had just tired herself out more. Her limp body was brought to Pegasus's castle and locked in the tallest tower. Kaylynn found a place to hide while she used her other powers to contact Kaiba. They were already here, and in the castle. This made things complex.  
  
"Crap." Kaylynn found herself scaling the stone walls towards her bedroom. Her hands were bleeding and her hair was clouded with dust.  
  
Finally! She made it into her room. She flopped down on her bed before showering and changing clothes to something more.duelist.  
  
She stepped into the hallway in a black mini-skirt and black halter-top. On her hands were long black gloves with silver knuckles. On her feet were knee-high leather boots that carried two daggers. Kaylynn's make up consisted of black lipstick and black eye shadow, making her look like a goddess of death. She strode down the hallway, towards the dueling arena. She heard the squeak of a Chibi Blue eyes white dragon (sorry, but that's my name for it). Kaylynn burst through the doors right under the balcony.  
  
"STOP!" She shouted as the platform took her to the center of the room.  
  
"Kaylynn!" Kaiba cried in relief.  
  
"Kaylynn!" Pegasus said in shock.  
  
"That's my name, don't wear it out (ahem). I command that this duel be stopped right now." Kaylynn demanded, blue eyes flashing. Pegasus laughed.  
  
"What for dear daughter?" He asked in the most sincere way.  
  
"Don't play dumb with me Peg." Kaylynn knew that Pegasus hated being called 'Peg' and that's why she used it so much. Kaiba looked up to Yugi for help.  
  
"Where is she Peg?" Kaylynn asked with pure anger. Pegasus was shocked at her reaction.  
  
"Who is it you mean?" He asked, playing 100% idiot. Kaylynn curled her hand into a fist.  
  
"Anthy. Where is she? Answer or I'll have to use it." She said angrily. Pegasus snapped his fingers. A cage began being lowered from the ceiling.  
  
"You like my rare snake-eyed songbird?" Pegasus asked when the cage was level to Kaylynn's line of sight. Kaylynn clenched her teeth. Pegasus turned to Anthy.  
  
"Sing something my caged bird." He said casually, eye glowing. Anthy looked at him.  
  
"Tweet. There happy?" She said, flicking her tongue out at him.  
  
"Don't make me mad if you value your soul Birdie." He said. His eye shot a yellow beam at Anthy. She emitted a scream, not like if she had gotten shot, but one full of pain and anguish. Then she stared at Kaylynn blankly.  
  
"Sing for me my white eyed songbird." Pegasus said, a cruel smile playing his face.  
  
Anthy opened her mouth and began. (I don't own this song bit, it belongs to Dual! Parallel Trouble adventure!)  
  
"You may get, you may get ready Dual! You may get; you may get ready Dual!  
  
Changing my contacts just because I feel like it A world that was hazy Is shining out now.  
  
Sucked into a whirling mass way too bright Without even knowing it I realize for the first time Even an flower without a name Can still sparkle.  
  
Dual! I'm not going to get tired of this Dual! Unusual world for a while Dual! This entire city Is like one enormous dreamlike merry-go-round!"  
  
Anthy sank back, waiting for instructions. Pegasus laughed. If he had looked up at the spectators, he would have seen Yami Bakura and Yami Yugi both ready to kill. Kaylynn sensed this.  
  
"Let her go!" Y Bakura shouted. Pegasus looked up at him with surprise.  
  
"Ah, ring thief. Fancy meeting you in this age." He replied.  
  
"Yeah, fancy seeing you out of hell so soon." Bakura said, glaring.  
  
Pegasus laughed again.  
  
"You're still as fiery as you were years ago." Y Bakura's temper flared.  
  
"Well 'Step inside' said the Snake to the rat." He replied.  
  
"Pegasus! You're a damned coward!" Kaylynn burst out. Everyone froze.  
  
"I challenge YOU to a duel, right here, no items. I'm playing for Anthy's lost soul." The room slowly morphed into the shadow realm thanks to Y Bakura. Yami asked Bakura what Kaylynn meant when Kaylynn said, "lost soul". The question never needed to be answered. Anthy glowed and began to change. Her hair changed to a cerulean blue and her eyes became sinister and white. The blue haired girl spoke to Pegasus who gasped in surprise.  
  
"You underestimated Anthy, Pegasus. I am Anshi, and you will never tear us apart." Anshi said. Kaylynn grinned.  
  
"She may be lost but she can see more than her surroundings. Let's duel." Kaylynn said.  
  
Anshi stood up to the best of her abilities inside the cage. Her mouth twisted into a cruel smile, Pegasus saw this.  
  
'She's going to kill herself.' He thought. The duel hadn't even started, but Anshi and Kaylynn had plans.  
  
There was a loud CRACK sound as the cage blew apart on all sides. Anshi stood on a platform of wind and she calmly walked towards Kaylynn, slipping a ring onto her finger. The two faced Pegasus, but none of them saw A) Y Yugi and Y Bakura about to jump down onto the platform they were on and B) Armed guards ready to fire on Yami and Y Baku.  
  
The two jumped and gunshots rang out. Y Bakura landed next to Anshi, but Y Yugi must have landed wrong. His foot hit the side of the platform and he toppled off. He was holding his right shoulder, trying to hide the blood. Anshi-returning to Anthy- jumped after Y Yugi. The two were falling at an alarming rate.  
  
"Wood of shadows! I need help!" Anthy shouted. Wood vines shot out of the wall and grabbed Yami. Anthy's arm shot out and grabbed one of them and attempted to pull herself up. Yami reached for her other hand. Anthy's other hand slipped and Yami found himself hanging onto her. The ring glittered.  
  
"Yami Yugi, give the ring to Bakura." That was the last thing Yami heard Anthy say before the ring slipped off her hand and she fell into the darkness.  
  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!" Y Yugi shouted as the vines pulled him up to Kaylynn, Kaiba, and Bakura. Bakura was obviously crushed by the news. He looked at the ring that Yugi placed in his hands.  
  
The ring itself was silver and around the small blood-red stone--most likely a ruby-the band was carved in the shape of wings, spread, ready to fly away. Inside the ring was a small inscription.  
  
"Okay.let's flee before anyone registers what happened. Shadows! Get us outta here!" Kaylynn shouted. In a flash of light, Kaiba, Kaylynn, Bakura and Yugi were gone.  
  
I am Yesterday, Today, and Tomorrow, And I have the power to be alive a second time. I am the divine hidden Soul who created the darkness And gives delicious meals to the creatures of the deep, The place of the dead and heaven.  
  
-From the Egyptian book of the Dead found on Anthy's desk. 


End file.
